baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Newborn Baby
Baby Hazel Newborn Baby is the twenty-seventh game in the series. Characters *Baby Hazel *Baby Hazel's mother *Baby Hazel's father *Katy *Honey Bunny *Liam *Jake *Bella *Baby Matt Description Instructions Life is beautiful. Baby Hazel and her parents are in seventh heaven since the new inclusion to their family. Today mom is returning from hospital and Baby Hazel is eagerly waiting to spend time with her newborn brother, baby Matt. Baby Hazel wants to be a good sister. As she is too young to do all tasks on her own, she needs your help to take care of her little brother. Help her in setting up the crib for him. Be with her when she plays with him and look after their needs. Then help her to put little brother to sleep. Keep her happy by fulfilling all her needs on time. Level 1 Baby Hazel is eagerly waiting to see her newborn brother. Her parents are expected to arrive at the hospital any time by now. Let us see how our little angel reacts on seeing her newborn brother. Level 2 Mom wants Baby Hazel to set up a bed for Baby Matt. Help our princess to set up a perfect crib for her little brother by fulfilling her needs on time so that she receives appreciation from mom. Level 3 Baby Matt had his mid morning nap. Now he is awake in a playful mood. So Baby Hazel wants to spend some time playing with him. Let mom complete her kitchen work when these cute angels play together. Take care of their needs and do not let them cry. Level 4 Baby Hazel enjoyed playing and pampering her newborn brother. Now it is time for baby Matt to go to sleep. Let us see how Baby Hazel put her brother to sleep. Keep Baby Hazel happy by fulfilling all her needs. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Welcoming newborn brother Baby Hazel was seen eating lollipop while her pets are jumping on her newborn brother's bed. Baby Hazel got mad at them. Therefore, she hit the pets and told them not to mess with the crib. She carried them away from the crib. Then, she drank some orange juice. She noticed a car but mom was not there. She was impatient so she called mom. Her mom said they'll be there in a few minutes. Baby hazel watched TV for a while. Then, she called her friends to come over to see her newborn brother. A few seconds later, her friends came. Her friends were very excited. However, the newborn baby hasn't arrived yet so Baby Hazel showed her friends his crib. They were amazed by the crib. Meanwhile, mum came with her dad and newborn baby. Baby Hazel was excited. She was soon upset because she couldn't see her newborn brother. Meanwhile, Baby Hazel's dad talked on the phone. Bella and Baby Hazel swapped places so that Baby Hazel can see him. Baby Hazel's mom placed the newborn baby on his crib. Level 2 - Setting up crib Baby Hazel's mom asked Baby Hazel to set up Matt's bed. Baby Hazel accepted. She placed the mat, blanket, missing piece, decorations, pillow and toys. When Baby Hazel's mom and the baby arrived, she placed Matt into the crib. Level 3 - Playing with Matt Baby Hazel used the rattle to make him laugh and then put him to sleep. Then he was crying again. Baby Hazel's mom came to check and said he was hungry. Baby Hazel's mom went to feed him. After a while, they came back. Baby Matt would wake up again so you need to calm him down again. After one more time, he spoiled his nappy so you need to change it. Level 4 - Putting Matt to sleep Baby Hazel tried to give her brother a candy, but her mom said he couldn't eat it and told her to eat it herself. When Matt cried again, you need the baby doll to calm him again. Then, she read the princess story to him. He liked it. Then, her mom told her that it was time for Matt to sleep. She tucked him, turned off the lights, gave him a pacifier, and turned on a lullaby, he soon fell asleep. Gallery BabyHazelNewbornBaby1.png|Title screen BabyHazelNewbornBaby2.png|Baby Hazel angry in level 1 BabyHazelNewbornBaby3.png|Baby Hazel's friends looking at the crib in level 1 BabyHazelNewbornBaby4.png|Baby Hazel's newborn brother in level 1 BabyHazelNewbornBaby5.png|The crib in level 2 BabyHazelNewbornBaby6.png|Matt soiled his nappy in level 3 BabyHazelNewbornBaby7.png|Baby Hazel reading a story to Matt in level 4 BabyHazelNewbornBaby8.png|Baby Matt sleeping in level 4 Trivia * This is the first appearance of Baby Hazel's father and Matt Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-newborn-baby.html Category:Games